Business people, students, users of transportation, professionals, and other users of luggage often place their briefcases, boxes, totes, cases, backpacks, suitcases, coolers, purses, shoulder bags, duffel bags, satchels, or gas tanks on unsanitary surfaces like public sidewalks or bathrooms. Such surfaces can contribute to wear and tear of the luggage and can contain dirt, debris, bacteria, liquids, and other contaminants that soil the luggage.